Venator Luna Nix SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Following his survival of the second wizarding war, Hound Of Hircine Severus Snape accepts an invitation to venture to Frostmount College at the behest of Headmaster Kodlak Whitener...Snape finds himself in the cross-hairs of an accomplished Werewolf Hunter by the name of Silvanus Irving Pince.
1. Prologue:The Right Of First Blood

**_Venator Luna Nix SSHG_**

 ** _A SS/HG fanfic by The Sortiarius 13_**

 ** _A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...This is not my first fanfic but my first to probably be published...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN._**

 ** _{A/N: So this is the attempt at a sequel to the well received Ill Met By Moonlight SSHG...Snape is on a journey to see if he can cure his lycanthropy or rather everyone else...new school, new adventure...of course it should be noted this adventure was inspired by Skyrim as well...The Collage of Winterhold...}_**

 ** _WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE, Violence, Blood, Gore, Sexual Content, Language, Horror themes..._**

 ** _My thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _Prologue: The Right Of First Blood_**

 _North Side Cliffs, The Frostfall Mountains, Outskirts Of The Wizarding World..._

 **V** ast sheets of uncharted ice surrounded the hulking figure that had been the ebony Alpha were formally known as Severus Sebastian Snape, Potions Master and former Professor of Hogwarts Castle. His thick ebony colored fur seemed to have adapted to life in these strange harsh and relatively icy lands. His eyes as black as coals when trained upon his prey turned a soft glowing white as the power bestowed upon a true Champion of Hircine began to make itself known.

Howling winds and biting ice only seemed to intensify as he charged through freshly fallen slush to get to his intended target. Rage burned within him so brightly that his inner glow had been red the shifting color of his eyes indicated as much as his anger gave way to the semi madness that befalls all when heading the call of the hunt, blood lust.

The beast awoken from it's wizard fleshy prison had been prowling for a good two hours in search of another hunter, one with the tact and guile not seen in ages aside from the beast itself in the form of the fleshy mortal wizard.

The instincts of this Snow Hunter had been as common as his own and it made the pursuit of him all the more desperate. There was a burning hatred within the two that not even the frozen wasteland which had become their battlefield could reach.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Beast Mind:_

 _Water, frozen water all around...the coppery scent...faint but prominent. The Female. He's taken the female into the center of the wasteland of ice. There is no prey for miles aside from the carcass of flesh who dares touch the Female!_

 _I shall rip him asunder for his gall!_

 _Wet._

 _HATE the wet slick cold and the fleshy thing stealing the female._

 _The flesh sack shall pay for this insolence...NO LESSER TOUCHES MY FEMALE!"_

 _With a feral growl he turned his attention toward the cliffs getting the whiff of her blood's scent via the high winds carrying it to him._

 _SACK OF FLESH SHALL KNOW MY WRATH!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _North Side Cliffs, The Frostfall Mountains, Outskirts Of The Wizarding World..._

Luna's gaze had been limited via the thick light gray clouds swelling to bursting as they loomed above the Were-Wizard. As he stalked about the massive sheets of ice and snow, he had been unaware of the figure cloaked in shadows taking aim standing above on an icy cliff. Not far from him, the captive witch surrounded by ice attempted to inform her wolfish lover of the hunter's cruel intent.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted for what little good it did due to the biting cold and high winds blocking most of her message. "DON'T STAND THERE HE'S GOT A BOW AND ARROW!"

The Snow Hunter seemed to have anticipated this and chose his vantage point well. He seemed relaxed, more in his element the longer he stood bundled from head to toe wearing only the best hunting equipment galleons or dragots could by.

Hermione Granger's face had been scared from the icy rain cutting into her flesh and her not being able to protect it, the resulting cuts caused her blood to linger in the air attracting her wolfish lover's scent.

The Snow Hunter had been silent as he aimed his bow at the now fast approaching Alpha Werewolf, the ultimate prize as far as he had been concerned. Being the first to rid the worlds of such a horrid creature in ages was high on his list of priorities.

He waited for the best possible moment to launch his arrow aiming right for the Alpha wolf's heart believing the silver coated tip would be more than enough to end the miserable beast and net him the chance to be remembered in infamy.

Hermione was having none of this as the rugged looking witch who's lengthy brown hair had been whipped and spiraled via the high winds and dampened via the freezing cold rain and snow managed to untie her hands shortly before the Snow Hunter could strike true in the heart of the ebony were-beast.

She blinded him with a pelting of hastily made snowballs. He swiped the snow from his eyes and tried once more to aim at the were-beast, but it had disappeared. Hermione had been gasping for breath a good few meters away and it only served to enrage the Snow Hunter.

He scrambled to his feet and attempted to attack her only to find himself launched hard back onto the sheet of ice that blanketed the cliff side.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted the half naked Severus Snape as he emerged from the shadows of the massive ice sheets.

The Snow Hunter had not expected the were-beast to be able to revert back to quickly, knowing all too well that he was indeed the chosen of Hircine to be allowed such a reprieve.

"Severus!" shouted Hermione rushing through the snow to get to her wolfish former Professor.

"Are you injured?" he asked with a good deal of concern despite his obsidian gaze not leaving the Snow Hunter along with his wand.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises." replied the amber eyed witch grateful that the arrow had missed his heart.

Despite his impressive healing factor, she didn't want to think of what amount of pain that shot would have caused him. She didn't even want to think about the amount of pain he would cause the foolish Snow Hunter whom had come from out of nowhere and called him out, going so far as to invoke his rage by dragging her into the thick of things.

"I am first Hunter why do you invoke the wrath of Hircine and challenge me in this place?" asked Snape growling as the beast in him continued to make itself known.

The Snow Hunter smirked as if he had not been wounded and outmatched by the former Potions Professor of Hogwarts.

"You do not invoke my fear, Severus Snape." said the apparently brazen hunter.

"You speak as if you know me." growled Snape intent on causing this urchin in hunter's clothes harm.

"How can I not...as I've come from the same womb your accursed self broke free of some thirty-nine years ago." growled the Snow Hunter. "As for your prowess as a wizard...I commend you, you are indeed as impressive as the tales of you claim...but as a werewolf...I'm afraid...you leave a lot to be desired."

Snape had been about to say something when he heard the feral rumbling often signified the onset of a transformation.

Hermione had been huddled against him as they both witnessed the Snow Hunter shift from that of a mortal man bound from head to toe to avoid the wrath of the elements into a menacing white were-wolf who's eyes offered challenge to the Alpha before him.

"Get back witch." growled Snape as his obsidian orbs took on the familiar blood red tint often associated with his blood lust when shifting into the form of the ebony were-beast.

"Severus?" said Hermione noting Snape had been of the mind to kill this white wolf whom had dared intrude upon his territory as expanded as it had become and do harm to his witch. "Severus...he claims to be your brother...surely there is a way to get to the bottom of this...without violence."

"I have no brother." growled Snape losing the final aspect of his mortal mind as the beast took over once more shedding it's fleshy prison and poised to put the interloper in it's place by ending it's life for good.

Hermione Granger looked on in absolute horror huddled in her winter coat and trying to keep her eyes on her wolfish lover despite the freezing rain and the thick blankets of snow that came to her thighs as she attempted to make sense of what was to transpire between the ebony and white werewolves.

The Snow Hunter, appropriately named due to his were form being that of an Ivory white wolf launched himself into the open rain slick air. Were-Snape appeared to have been ready for him catching the smaller, more slender wolf within his powerful ebony furred arms.

The younger ivory beast struggled to get out of the more powerful creature's clutches employing a bit of clever tact despite the brute force of the ebony wolf's blows to it's face and body.

Hermione gasped when Snape slammed The Snow Hunter onto the icy sheet that covered the cliff tops.

With rapid speed the two of them bit and slashed at each other catching and whimpering as a result of their claws cutting through frost kissed flesh.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Hermione trying to reason with them.

Angered by her constant interference, The Snow Hunter attempted to attack Hermione causing Snape to tackle him full on and resulting in the two Werewolves tumbling off the side of the icy clifftop.

She had heard the whimpers and the snarling just before they fell over the side his dark eyes reverting to her once last time before

"SEVERUS!" screamed Hermione Granger finding herself alone amid the harsh icy wasteland terrified for the fate of her wolfish lover.

 _Six Months Earlier..._


	2. Chapter 1:The Uncertainty Of Omens

**_Chapter 1: The Uncertainty Of Omens_**

 ** _{A/N: You asked for it and here it is, the sequel to Ill Met By Moonlight, and for those wondering about the title it's Snow Moon Hunter which sounds better in Latin than English...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Hogshead Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he aged bed-springs of the well known Hogsmeade Inn bed had been getting their work out as the constant pounding of the wood frame seemed to rattle the old walls knocking dust from their depths and letting off a frequent noise that had gotten the attention of many a patron despite the use of well placed silencing charms. In fact the room had been in a rather curious location above the bar causing dust to fly every which way and even into the uncovered drinks of the few numbered patrons.

The floor boards creaked and rumbled succumbing to the most use they've seen in a single night due to the room's highly selective renter. Aberforth Dumbledore had done his best to go about his day as if he'd never heard a thing wiping the dust from the top of his bar and muttering to himself about hating a "blasted werewolf."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 5, Hogshead Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

The pounding of the bed-springs continued to increase as well as the sound of tell tale grunts and soft moans filled the usually quiet space. The pale muscle toned form of the occupant of room 5 towered above a young woman with lengthy brown hair and blazing eyes of amber. His sweat slick hair continued to stick to his glistening pale frame as he drove himself forward in a series of rapid thrusts into the willing young woman below him.

"OH...OH SEVERUS..." moaned the amber eyed young woman as the rather gruff and rapidly thrusting pale figure continued to sate their mutual lust.

"MY WITCH!" growled the thrusting wizard Severus Snape as he bit down hard along Hermione Granger's exposed shoulder.

His usual eyes of obsidian began to shift in color reflecting the intense emotions warring within him as he continued to thrust into the now screaming witch below him.

As he picked up his pace, the all too familiar sensation signaling the onset of him reaching his end saw to his aggressive thrusting beginning to cease as his body tensed and a series of flashing colors threatened to blind him as his seed shot from his well engorged cock into the warmth of the spent witch below him.

"Hermione." he said softly as he collapsed onto her slender naked and equally sweat slick form.

Both had been reduced to panting and lazily lied where the act had taken them in a bid to gain some energy from their previous efforts.

"Y-You git how am I suppose to walk to class later?" asked Hermione lying on her back with her exposed breasts in full view of her wolfish lover's hungry gaze.

"Y-you should have thought about that before teasing a known werewolf, have you learned nothing from the previous year...Miss Granger?" asked Snape catching his breath and taunting the witch.

"Perhaps I had a terrible instructor, one more interested in parting my thighs than opening a book to give me proper instruction." countered Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him in challenge.

"One could hardly blame the poor sod having to deal with such a wicked temptress as you." replied Snape still teasing. "It's a wonder his cock works at all once you've drained him of his seed several times a day."

"It's not my fault I was promised certain implications from a mysteriously handsome werewolf wizard." replied Hermione.

"Handsome you say...I may keep you witch." replied Snape as he and Hermione shared a kiss despite being exhausted from their earlier coupling.

"You'd better." replied Hermione kissing him once more before closing her eyes and drifting off into a contented slumber.

Snape however had no intention of sleeping, he would have plenty of time for such things once she headed back to Hogwarts.

For weeks since the letter arrived from Kodlak Whitener he'd been pondering when to tell her about his traveling to Frostmount College. She was quite upset that he decided to leave her to her studies before hand and now with this, he didn't doubt that she'd have words about it.

The raven haired wizard sighed as he recalled the small man whom had delivered the invitation he'd been something like a goblin, but more mortal in appearance like that of Ravenclaw Professor Flitwick.

Following that strange encounter, it had rained for the better part of a week before finally letting up. He considered the aspect of it being an omen but filed such talk to the back of his mind. He had quite a bit to read up on and the promise of getting his own department at a rather remote and highly magical school was more than enough to impress the former Potions Professor of Hogwarts.

He'd already made it clear to Dumbledore that he wanted to be as far away from Hogwarts as possible and wanted noting more to do with his former life as a spy for the Order of Phoenix while working within the confines of the Death eater ranks.

Harry Potter had been alive and well, the dark lord was vanquished and wizarding law once more prevailed in the face of utter destruction. There was no longer a need of a man like Severus Snape within wizarding society, especially when all they wished to do to him was place him behind the menacing gray walls of Azkaban Prison for his former acts as a death eater in the name of the dark lord. His being a werewolf, an Alpha Werewolf at that didn't make him any better in their eyes.

Once more Snape's mind went back to the strange small man and the rains. Despite wanting to be as far away from Hogwarts as he could possibly get, there was still the matter of Hermione and her continued magical education. He would never go so far as to never see her lovely face again, he'd proven as much when he returned from The Hunting Grounds.

Turning his attention to the sleeping witch beside him, Snape took it upon himself to softly stroke her cheek as she slept smiling in delight when she nuzzled against his touch.

As uncertain as he was about his upcoming journey, he had never been more sure of his love for the sleeping witch beside him. He had known without a shadow of a doubt that she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if need be.

With his mind finally settled Severus Snape drifted off into a contented slumber, Unbeknownst to him and the slumbering Hermione, there was a nameless stranger inquiring a lot about their recent activities within the village of Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 2:The More Things Change

**_Chapter 2_ _:_ _The More Things Change..._**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Hogshead Inn,_ _Hogsmeade_ _Village, Wizarding World..._

 **A** lone figure clad in seemingly tattered black rags entered the less than savory establishment with the intention of seeking out the known werewolf and former Potions Professor Severus Snape. He seemed to be urgently in need of an audience with the highly feared man and didn't appear the type to give up until he found what he had been looking for.

As the figure approached the bar, a rather gruff Aberforth Dumbledore rolled his eyes and turned his attention to wiping off the counter top.

"He's in room 5." said the younger brother of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The strange man appeared grateful for the assistance as he continued his search for Severus Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Upstairs Hall, Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Making his way up the creaking staircase toward the old Inn's rooms, the strange man stopped in front of the door where he attempted to use what appeared to be his wand on the knob when an all too familiar voice called out beyond the door.

"Don't even think about it, Potter." came the annoyed growl of the werewolf Severus Snape.

The strange man had been positively baffled as the door burst open and a none too thrilled Severus Snape stood before him wearing little more than his boxer shorts, not wishing to give the rather nosy boy any more to gossip about concerning him.

"SNAPE!" shouted the strange looking man caught off guard.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What have I told you about using my Potions Stores?" he growled once again narrowing his obsidian eyes at the strange man before him.

"I...um...well it was the only way to get out of Hogwarts without McGonagall following me." said the now revealed Harry Potter unable to keep up his charade of being an unsavory stranger. "And of course Aberforth isn't fond of students...like me."

"I wonder why." replied Snape still glaring at the foolish Gryffindor wizard.

"Listen...Snape I have more question about...well about my mum and..." began Harry.

"Not this again." grumbled Snape. "When are you going to get it through your idiotic little head that I am not interested in sating your curiosity."

"It's just a few questions." pleaded Harry desperate in his attempt to know more about his deceased mother. "Come on Snape, you owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing." growled the werewolf as his eyes flickered with a hint of rage.

Noting how easily the beast within him could emerge from beneath the wizard's dark gaze, Harry seemed to jump back a bit.

"Please." pleaded Harry not willing to accept no as a means of answer.

Snape's dark eyes glinted with the red glow of fury as he showed off a his wolfish teeth to the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse.

"Severus." came the voice of Hermione Granger as she emerged from the rented room following their act.

"Hermione." said Harry apparently pleased to see his friend despite the implication that she had left Hogwarts Castle to shag their former Potions Professor in private.

"Harry." said the amber eyed witch shaking her head as she took in his pitiful sight due to polyjuice potion. "I should have guessed you'd find a way to follow us."

"It's not...like that Hermione." said Harry in defense of himself. "I was...well I just wanted..."

"To badger Severus about his memories of your mother." said Hermione knowing full well what the green eyed wizard had been after.

"S-Something like that." replied Harry having little room for excuses.

"As much as you wish to speak about your mother, Harry." began Hermione. "Has it ever occurred to you that Severus doesn't wish to speak of the subject of her for personal reasons?"

"Mione...he was her best friend...he's got more years with her than anyone in the wizarding world...I...I just want to know what she was like...when she was a girl...before Hogwarts." continued the green eyed wizard.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have an Aunt to pump for information about your mother?" he asked in annoyance. "For Merlin's sake she's got more memories of her than I do...and quite frankly I would rather not revisit them."

"But..." began Harry only to be silenced by Hermione.

"Harry go back to Hogwarts...Professor McGonagall is bound to come looking for you." she said trying to reason with the inquisitive wizard.

"Funny you should mention McGonagall, considering she's looking for you." he replied a bit embittered about being denied more stories about his mother.

"Of course she is." said Snape rolling his eyes. "As if she has nothing better to do but police how Hermione spends her afternoons."

"Well, you two being together did give her something of a shock." replied Harry.

"And yet we still have to deal with her meddling." replied Snape.

Hermione smiled noting just how annoyed her wolfish lover had been.

"I suppose we all must be making our way back to Hogwarts then." she said.

"I'd rather venture about the village." said Snape still making it clear that he had been sulking over the ruination of his plans with the amber eyed witch for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Do take care to mind your temper." instructed Hermione as she set about gathering her scattered attire and dressing as she moved along the rented room. "The ministry of magic is already on edge about your still being in the wizarding world with your Hound of Hircine status, it's just fortunate for you that Kingsley is a friend."

"Fortunate for them you mean." replied Snape with his dark eyes glowing white in challenge. "As if I have any intention of being put into a cage."

Hermione shook her head. Severus Snape had been as rebellious and hormone driven as ever considering all that had happened following the conclusion of the second wizarding war. It had been hard to believe the battle and the chaos all came to an end just a few short months prior. It had been even more difficult to believe that Severus had nearly lost his life in the final altercation with the despot Voldemort.

Once she had been fully dressed, Hermione once more kissed her wolfish lover.

"Don't stay out too late...and Severus...do mind your temper we've had enough complaints in the last few days about you breaking furniture and scaring the patrons of the pubs." she said with a serious expression filed across her face.

"Don't worry about me witch." growled Snape in annoyance once more. "It's Potter that has a hidden talent for getting himself into trouble."

"That may be true, but you aren't that far from him given your track record." replied Hermione before grabbing Harry Potter by the collar and heading down the stairs.

Snape turned his attention back to the bed.

He had put on quite the show for the witch and the brat whom had been given much too much freedom following the conclusion of the second wizarding war, but he had been quite exhausted following his multiple series of couplings with Hermione Granger.

The exhausted wizard plopped back down on the mattress closing his eyes and taking in the lingering scent of jasmine from his witch's hair along the pillows. As he drifted off to sleep, Snape made a mental note to stop for a drink before returning to Hogwarts, with Minerva and Albus badgering him at all hours of the day he would be greatly in need of a drink.


	4. Chapter 3:Transcended Bonds

**_Chapter 3_ _: Transcended Bonds_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Long Awaited Update...}_**

 **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Hogsmeade Village Road, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione had been silent on the walk back from the Hogshead Inn. She'd been giving a lot of thought to what her wolfish lover intended to do given his werewolf status and the laws against were-folk put in place via Umbridge's reign of terror. It wasn't enough that Severus had sacrificed his life ensuring the despot had been dealt with once and for all, nor that Umbridge's policies had proven to be barbaric hate mongering beyond that of any wizarding standard for comprehension. She had been on a mission to turn public opinion against any half species and this school Snape had proposed to relocate to had welcomed them all with open arms.

"Mione..." said the concerned tone of Harry James Potter as he looked over at his contemplating friend.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

She had changed quite a bit from the rather clueless girl whom had spent the majority of her days fretting over her studies and asking for more homework.

"You truly do care for him." said Harry still observing her. "Snape I mean...it's...well."

"Yes." replied Hermione honestly. "Why wouldn't I...I love him."

Harry stopped in his tracks for a moment. Hermione noted the expression on his face before stopping herself.

"But he loved my mother." said the green eyed wizard meeting the gaze of his best friend.

"And your mother chose your father in the end." Hermione reminded him. "Which is why we are even having this conversation Harry, so what is your point?"

Harry looked over the grounds stuffing his hands into his pockets and trying his best to come up with anything more to say but finding it quite difficult given how he had still not been use to Snape and Hermione having a relationship.

"Well...it's just...that it's Snape." he said before his gaze returned to that of his best friend.

"Yes." replied Hermione in an understanding tone. "I suppose our union wasn't something anyone figured they'd find out about any time soon and the shock of it all still gets responses from everyone at Hogwarts but, Harry we've been together for quite some time now and it's only going to be more of the same."

"S-so you want a family with him?" asked Harry now suddenly grilling her as if she'd been a woman dating his out of practice father for the first time.

"Severus and I have plans for our future, if that's what you mean." replied Hermione. "Where is all of this coming from, Harry?...why are you so concerned about my relationship all of the sudden?"

Harry stopped in his tracks kicking along the dirt and staring at the ground for a few moments before meeting Hermione's gaze.

"I know...what happened between him and my mother...or at least I could guess." he began. "I know that she chose my father in the end but...he loved her...he loved her enough to protect me all these years and nearly died keeping his promise to her."

"And you feel you owe him?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"Just don't hurt him Mione." said Harry as if it had been painstaking to finally voice his concerns about the relationship she had with their former Potions Professor. "He's been through enough...and...I don't think he'd survive it if you were to..."

"Leave him like your mother did." finished Hermione understanding finally.

Harry simply nodded before turning his attention back toward the ground.

"You've truly come to care for him." said Hermione observing him.

"I...well...I wouldn't say that...it's just..." stammered the green eyed wizard in search of a reply.

"It's just he's sort of your uncle." replied the amber eyed witch with something of a smirk.

"Well, yeah but no way am I going to start referring to you as Aunt Mione just because you're shagging Snape, my mum's best friend. " said Harry with his cheeks turning red.

Hermione seemed to be quite amused by his embarrassment.

"Don't worry Harry, you only have to call me Auntie at family occasions." she teased.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We should hurry before McGonagall sends out a search party." he said changing the subject if only to get passed his initial discomfort.

"It's quite possible that has already happened." replied Hermione as she grabbed Harry by the arm and the two of them took off toward Hogwarts Castle.

With one last look back at the INN and Hogsmeade, she wondered just how long it would be before her wolfish lover found himself getting into trouble once again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 5, Hogshead Inn, Scotland, Hogsmeade Village Road, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape rolled onto his back, forgetting for a few moments that Hermione had long since been gone back to Hogwarts castle with the brat who lived to accompany her. He had stalled his own venture back opting for a bit of rest and a quick drink before he too would make the trek back to the old castle, where thousands of students cowered in fear and the staff monitored his every move since he had resigned as Potions Professor following the conclusion of the second wizarding war.

He'd been good and comfortable when the unwanted presence of a figure he outright detested made itself known.

The pale lids of Snape's eyes lifted and something of an annoyed growl rumbled from deep within his throat.

"What are you doing here old man?" he grumbled not in the least wishing for company, let alone the company of the old fool whom had doomed him to life as a were beast just to have control of the werewolf army in place of his nemesis the former dark lord.

"Severus...I beg you to reconsider your resignation." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore, in his usual sickening father-like tone. "You were already doing so well as Head of Slytherin and our Potions Professor, your departure would be a tremendous loss to us if you were to go through with this intention of yours to venture out into the world."

"As if my presence here would mean anything other than you keeping me on a short leash." muttered Snape quite put off at the Elder wizard's presence within the confines of his rented room. "As I've told you before, I have no desire to remain as your kept pet...my debts have all been paid and I owe you or anyone else nothing."

"Severus, the boy is still very young and in need of guidance." reasoned Dumbledore. "He looks to you more often than not despite not having said it over the years."

"Potter is not my problem, you are always so keen on playing the father figure, why don't you look after him for a change, I've done my time." replied Snape in an embittered tone. "A great many long years of it."

Snape sat up in bed letting the tangled white sheet fall from him as he dangled his feet over the edge and stood at his true and rather impressive height. He'd been possibly a foot or two taller than the Elder wizard before him and it gave him cause to smirk as he set about getting dressed. He'd been vastly in need of that drink before he made the trip back to the castle, Dumbledore had already been grating on his nerves it seemed.

"You'll have plenty of time to reconsider, the world isn't as cut and dried as you might believe." insisted the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Your kind are not particularly well received beyond this territory."

Snape spelled on his trademark attire and rolled his eyes.

"What of Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore with one final attempt to further annoy the full dressed werewolf. "What does she have to say about the matter?"

Snape suddenly growled and slammed the Elder wizard into the back of the hard wooden door his glare bordering on murderous as he managed to get the Headmaster's full attention.

"Do. Not. Ever. Speak. Of. My. Witch." he warned. "Her name should never fall from your lips, but at least have the decency not to attempt to use her as a pawn to keep me bound to your leash...she is to remain here and you are to steer clear of her."

Dumbledore sighed noting the rage behind his former employee's gaze.

"As you wish, Severus." he said.

"I will not negotiate with you Albus, not even in this life." replied Snape letting go of the Elder wizard before pulling open the door and making his way down to the pub.

Dumbledore stood in silence as his often used turn of phrase had been used on him by the very lad he had spoken it to. Times had indeed changed and Severus Snape was no longer the scared young boy he had dictated to in the infirmary following the prank pulled on him by a young and rambunctious Sirius Black.

Gone was the boy whom had shed tears in the darkest corners of the castle as life's many harsh lessons had been handed down to him with no relief in sight. He'd outgrown all of that and more than rectified his bad judgement in accordance with his death eater past.

No. Severus Snape wasn't a boy any longer, but he'd grown to become something more powerful than a man in the wake of the second war's conclusion and it had not sat well with the Elder wizard one bit as he concluded his bit of reflecting before heading back toward Hogwarts himself.


End file.
